Untitled
by pauraine21
Summary: Read and find out what happens when the Cullen boys meets the Swan girls...
1. Chapter 1

_this is my first fanfic so please bear with me and let me know if its any good..._

* * *

"BELLA" I heard Alice yell from outside my door, "open this damn door this instant or ELSE." I sigh in defeat, I know there's no winning against Alice, she always gets what she wants.

"Ok just keep your mouth shut" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. When I opened the door I saw Alice grinning like crazy, I know she's up to something and I don't even want to guess what it is. I let her inside my room so I can get this over with, whatever she has to say _MUST_ be important for her to be all excited around me.

"Guess what I just saw in my vision?" she asked me. Oh well I guess I have to answer that I have no choice anyways. "Um, you saw Rosalie with a bold head" I said with a smirk. "I wish that's what I saw but nope, it's much better." She said getting all jumpy on my bed. I know I don't need the bed but it just makes my room look more comfortable with the bed here. "I don't know, just tell me what you saw already." I said getting annoyed. "Ok fine, I saw 4 new vampire and it seems that their going to be staying here for a while, and 3 of them are going to our school, I cant wait." Alice said non-stop. Wait did she just said 4 new vampire? "Alice are they good or bad?" I asked a little bit concerned. "Um, their good because their eyes are like ours." Phew, ok now I don't have to worry about exposing are secrets. "So when are they coming?" I asked with curiosity. "Actually their here now, the 3 are starting school tomorrow." she said as she got up from my bed and walked towards the door. "I advice you to wear something cute when we go to school tomorrow Bella, and if you don't I'll just have to dress you up myself" she said after she closed the door, but by the sound of her voice I know she's not bluffing. I love Alice but sometimes she just gets on my nerve, all of them well except for Esme, she's like a mother figure to me, I can tell her anything and she wont judge me about it.

The next day came to early for my liking. And even before I can start my day Alice came barging in my room. "So Bella are you ready for today?" I heard her say next to me. "Yeah, sure" I answered her while looking for something _cute_ to wear. "Ooh Bella you should wear this, I think this outfit looks really cute. Here." She handed me a white tube top shirt with a blue lines on the side and a light blue tight fitting jeans. She also found a light blue sweater for me to wear. After I put on my outfit for today Alice came beside me and said, "ok now, time for your hair."

After 2 hours of getting ready, me and Alice finally came out of my room. On our way downstairs we saw Rosalie coming out of her room. "So Rose are you ready for today?" Alice asked her. "Sure Alice whatever you say" was Rosalie's only answer. When we came downstairs we saw Esme coming towards us. "Wow girls you really outdid yourselves this time" she said with a smile on her face. "Yeah Esme, we cant wait to get to school to meet the _others"_ Alice answered for us. "Ok then I guess you girls should get going now huh" Esme held the door open for us as we came outside. "See you later _mom" _I waved bye to Esme as Alice, Rosalie, and I entered my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we got to school I noticed that a silver Volvo is parked in our regular parking space. Well we always park there since we're always the first one to get here, but today is different. Someone got here first and took our parking space. I decided to just park right next to the silver Volvo instead. When we were about to get out of my car, we saw the other car's doors open, and 3 _hot_ looking vampire came out.**

**When I looked on my side, I saw Alice staring at one of them. I could tell she's staring at the guy who had a blond hair. That guy seemed to be the shy and quiet type out of the 3 of them. Then when I looked on my back, I saw Rosalie doing the same thing as Alice but she seemed to be staring at the big guy. I mean he's not _that_ big, but from the looks of it he can be a bouncer at a night club with his body. When I turned back to look at the _others_, what I saw made me drop my jaw. He was gorgeous, with his untidy bronze hair to his angelic looking face, I just couldn't tore my eyes off of him.**

**When I came out of my trance, I saw the 3 of them walking towards the office. When I saw them enter, that's when we decided to get out of the car. When we were outside, Alice looked at Rosalie and me, then asked "so what do you guys think about them?" "the tall guy with dark hair looks really H-O-T" Rosalie said while we walked inside the school building.**

**The first bell rang signaling that class will be starting soon. When I got to my English, class I took my sit all the way in the back. I don't have any of my siblings in this class, so its pretty much boring here. I waited for the final bell to ring so this I could get this over with. I really want to meet those _boys_, especially the one with the bronze hair. Hmm, I wonder what class he has now? I wish he could be in one of my classes. 'Sigh,' I can't believe I'm acting like this. I don't even know the guy and yet I feel like I'm so obsessed with him already.**

**I was pulled out my books and notebook from my bag when Mr. Beshirs, my English teacher entered the room. He made his way to his desk and sat there for a few seconds before getting up again. He was about to write something on the board when a knock sounded at the door. The door then opened quietly and in stepped the guy I was just thinking about. The '_boy' _gracefully walked towards Mr. Beshirs and handed him a pink slip.**

**Once the slip was signed our teacher assigned him the only sit that was available. Fortunately and unfortunately for me, the only sit available was right next to me. As he started walking I notice a smirk playing upon his perfect lips. Ooh, how I wish to kiss those lips right now. When he was seated I heard what the other students were saying, mostly the girls.**

**"Oh my, is he a cutie or what?" I heard Lauren whispered to her friend.**

**"Yeah he is, but I wonder if he's brothers are as good looking as he is!?" Lauren's friend Jessica whispered back.**

**The talking went on for a couple of minutes before Mr. Beshirs cleared his throat and said, "okay class I know you are all excited about the new students but right now we really have to start learning. I'm sure you can all talk to them when class is over." after that he went back to the board and starts writing about our new project.**

**I was taking down some notes for the new project when Edward suddenly talked to me.**

**"Is this what you do in class?" he asked me fast and quietly, that if I was a human I wouldn't hear what he was saying**

**"If you mean learning, I guess you can say that, but it does get tiring after 7 times of coming back to high school." I replied back with the same speed and quietness.**

**"So what made you guys moved here to Forks?" I asked as I kept on writing.**

**"People were getting suspicious."**

**"I see, do you mind if we continue our conversation during lunch?"**

**"That would be nice, I bet my brothers would like that as well," with that said, we went back into listening to our teacher talk.**

**After class me and Edward went our separate way. Some of the girls from class seem to have taken interest in Edward and decided to follow him. I don't get teenage girls these days, I think I like the girls from the old days than the girls from this generation. I kept on walking till I was 4 steps closer to class when the oh so annoying Newton kid came to my view.**

**"Hey Isabella, how are this morning?" an annoying question came out of his mouth. Oh how I wish to shut him up forever.**

**"I'm doing fine Mike, but I really have to get to class." I said in a can-you-just-leave-me-alone kind of tone.**

**"Oh, yeah sure, see you lat-," I didn't give him a chance to finish before I dash to my next class. God can that kid get anymore annoying?**

**Once I got to class, almost all the girls were talking about the Cullens. When the final bell rang everyone scurried to their sit before the teacher started the lecture. Class went by fast and before I knew it, it was lunch time already.**

**As I entered the cafeteria, almost all the students eyes were at the door, as if waiting for something. Then It hit me, they were waiting for the Cullens to arrive. Once they saw it was me, they went back to their business. I started walking to where my siblings were already seated, when I got there I took my sit next to Alice.**

**"Do you guys mind if I invited the Cullens to join us here at lunch?" I asked the both of them.**

**"You asked them too?" Alice asked in shocked voice.**

**"Wow I never thought Bella would make such a bold move." Rosalie said in a mocking tone.**

**"Haha, funny Rose." I said sarcastically.**

**All of a sudden the cafeteria went silent again. When we looked at the door, the 3 Greek gods were standing there in all their glory. I still can't believe how good looking Edward is. I still can't believe that I get this weird feelings every time I see him. It's like something is controlling me every time I look at him. I just met him today, but it feels like I've known him all my life.**


End file.
